Caught Like A Fly
by Loony-Luna-Lovegood-98
Summary: Damien's POV - "How does it feel, knowing you're barely alive?" ((Lyrics are from Falling in Reverse's "Caught Like a Fly". An alternate twist on the Sergeant's Daughter.))


**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**((The Sergeant's Daughter))**

**Caught Like a Fly**

* * *

I realized what I had done when I heard_ her_ scream. I could hear her breaths and her sobs, each one panicked and ragged.

I turned around to face her. Her eyes were wide and tear filled.

"Raynee..." I spoke her name and felt the heartbreak suddenly.

She just stared at me. "d-d-Damien..." She began to say. "Wh-what have you done?!"

I had never seen Raynee like this before. I had hoped I never would, but I knew it would happen eventually. I broke our stares and turned back to Mark.

_What do I say? Do I tell her the truth?_

"I don't know!" I said, knowing I can't let her know what happened. "We were walking and he just fell! I didn't do-"

"Don't play innocent, Damien!" She cuts me off in a voice I've never heard her use. I can feel her words like needles in my skin, each one deeper than the last.

"I saw the whole thing! Th-the fighting...you..y-you killed him!" Her voice cracks as tears begin to fall from her eyes. I can't stand to see her like this!

I stood up and began to walk towards her, but she only backed up farther.

"Raynee, please...you don't understand! He refused me!" I attemted to reach out my arms towards her, to comfort her and to feel her. She jerked away quickly, latching her arms around a tree that stood behind her.

"Y-you killed him! He loved you...you loved him!" Raynee lowers her head and begins to sob. I've only heard her cry once...I never wanted to again. "I-I can't trust you, Damien!"

I came up face to face with her and reached out once more and embraced her, but she pushed me away harshly.

"Don't touch me!" She screams, shattering me into pieces. "You're a monster!"

"Raynee just listen to me!" I shout at her, making her look at me fearfully. "He betrayed me! I offered him the world and he threw away everything we had!"

She just continued to look at me, tears still rolling down her pale face.

"You didn't have to kill him..." She chokes out between sobs. "He was your cousin!"

"No he wasn't! None of them are my real family!" I'm trying to talk her out of this...she's just confused. This isn't _my_ Raynee.

_My _Raynee would love me no matter who I hurt, she would support me and stay by my side. She wouldn't betray me like this...This isn't her. My Raynee would've fought off Mark herself for hurting me. She would've...wouldn't she?

She shook her head slowly, wrapping her arms around the tree again. "Yes...They are Damien!"

I abruptly grabbed her shoulders, making her gasp harhly and cry out. She began to sob harder. "Please, if you're going to, make it quick!" She sobbed, making my grip on her loosen. "I don't want to be in pain..."

I stared at her, shuddering in my arms and crying. I never thought I'd see her like this...because of _me_. Maybe she's right.

Maybe I am a monster.

Raynee finally looked up at me and just blinked. "Aren't you going to?" She said, taking her arms from around the tree.

I shook my head slowly, keeping my hands on her shoulders. She's freezing and all I want to do is comfort her. She wouldn't me...at least not now. Maybe never again.

"I would never..." I breathed, starting to feel my own tears sting my eyes.

I saw the confusion in her eyes. I knew she was wondering why I didn't just kill her right then and there. She just sees me as a heartless monster. Satan's son. The destroyer of worlds. Someone incapable of love. She should know...she should know how much I love her. After everything we've been through, she should never question my love for her. Of course, I hear the word come out of her lips.

"Why?"

I laugh to myself, lowering my arms from her shoulders. I can see Raynee relax a bit, it relieves me. She's beginning to trust me again...maybe.

"You should know, Raynee. I look at you as a sister, even more than that actually." I look at the ground instead of her, not wanting to see her face as I say these things to her. "I look at _you_ as my family. Your dad said we're connected...and I feel as if we really are."

Raynee was silent for a few moments. I could tell once more that this was a lot for her to handle. I know how she is sometimes... I reached out my hand and trailed my fingers through her hair. To my surprise, she remained still and let me.

I wasn't sure if she was too scared to move, or if she trusted me. It was most likely the one I didn't want it to be, as she was still shuddering violently. She wasn't looking at me either, keeping her eyes to her feet.

"Y-you only think that we're connected because of the...mark..." She looked towards her hand and then back to the ground.

I smiled at her, grabbing her shoulders again. The action startling her into looking up at me.

"Yes! That's why we're family!" I said, feeling relieved that she was starting to get it. "You and I belong together, Raynee!"

I continued to run my fingers through her hair. It was soft, just as usual. I sighed again, but out of relief. Raynee looked up at me and I smiled.

"Haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'you can't change destiny'?" I asked her as her eyes met mine.

She nodded. "Yes...I h-have."

I just smiled at her. "You really can't. Mark didn't except his and..." I trailed off, not wanting to scare her again. "But, that's not my point. Raynee, we belong together! I'm your destiny...you can't run away from me."

Raynee stood there, her breathing was returning to normal and I could tell she was calmer now. I placed my hand on her shoulder again, causing her to flinch.

"Damien...?"

The way she said my name made my heart stop, she was okay again.

"Yes?"

She looked up towards me again and placed her hand on mine, which was still on her shoulder. "You said I can't run away from you, right?"

I nodded, smiling ecstatically at her. She understood! "Yes...we'll be together forever."

Raynee shook her head and my smile began to fade. I looked at her, my heart breaking once more. "What do you mean no?"

"Just watch me run."

Raynee suddenly pushed my hands off of her and shoved me aside. She began to walk away and I lost control of my thoughts again.

_No! I can't loose her! I just can't!_

I grabbed her wrist as she passed me and pulled her back towards me. She let out a sound, half gasping and screaming.

"Damien, let me go!"

_She's mine. I've already lost Mark, I'm not loosing her too! I can't!_

I stared at her and she began to cry again, tears falling from her eyes. "No, Damien! Please...No!"

"I'm sorry, Raynee...I just can't loose you!" I said, grabbing her other wrist. "You can't escape me...I'm your destiny!"

Her eyes were wide, I could tell it was happening. Raynee dropped to her knees and I caught her in my arms. She just remained silent, possibly too scared to make a sound. I continued to stare at her no matter how much it hurt me. I just couldn't loose her. She's my everything.

Raynee's face went expressionless, and her eyes were dull. She wasn't crying anymore...tears were still dripping though.

_I gave you everything...You belong to me._

I looked at her, knowing it was over. "Raynee...can you hear me?"

She didn't move, she just stared at the ground. Finally she blinked.

_I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to be this way._.._.I just wanted you to understand._

"Yes, Damien. I can hear you." Her voice was monotone and empty. It was unlike her, but it had to be done. It was either do this, or never have her again.

I just sighed, starting to feel the guilt.

"Do you love me, Raynee?" I asked the hull of a girl I once loved.

_How does it feel, knowing you're barely alive? To see through blood-shot eyes, you're empty inside..._

"Yes, Damien. I love you."

She smiled, weakly. Her thin lips began to leak blood, but Raynee kept smiling. I knew she couldn't feel a thing.

She was _my _Raynee again.

Mine.

The thoughts in my head were too much. I had nothing left...I realized what had been done. Kneeling on the snow covered ground, I held her tightly. She's not even real anymore. She's just a lie.

I screamed.

_I must agree, you're just like me._


End file.
